


I Don't know why I'm crying but, please help me sleep.

by Sweetboy



Series: Let's lay together in many ways.(drabbles and one shots,minis possibly) [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Later in series, M/M, Smut, fluffffffffff, im like half asleep soo, lol, sleeping troubles, this happened, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetboy/pseuds/Sweetboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin can't sleep so he takes up Tae's offer,..even if he might have been joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't know why I'm crying but, please help me sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> author-nim...he is...Half asleep.....

Jimin tosses and turnes in the dark of his shared bedroom. The way his eyes shift from one corner to another make this all less bearable.

He longed for sleep.

 

He reaches for the pillow by his torso and hugs it gently,digging his face into the fluffyness. He turned, leaving half his face burried, eyes still open and blinking at nothing; only silhouettes of unknown objects scattered along the floor. He sighed, clenching at his thin blanket.

He confonted some members about his lack of sleep; unsurprisingly, it didn't fucking help.

\--

 

_"Hyung, you look so tired lately." Jimin looked at Jungkook with tired eyes and hummed_

_"Yeah i know. I haven't been sleeping well." He yawned._

_Jungkook gave a pity smile. Which was rare ,considering the fact he always seemed to push the other away almost immediately. But right now, Jimin needed this, needed something to help him with whatever Jungkook thought he was dealing with 'depression?' No. Just 'lack of sleep.'_

_"You just spent too much time on that damn phone" Taehyung's deep voice filled the room, making the duo turn._

_"Hyung, you're one to talk" Jungkook eyes the phone in Taehyung's posession._

_"Research." He winked at the younger but he just rolled his eyes and looked back at the red head._

_"You should tell the manager you need some time off or something, what if you faint or something."_

_Jimin brushed these words off as more pity, shifting uncomfortably on the couch._

_"You know, Jimin." He looked at Taehyung again." If you're having trouble sleeping you can just sleep with me." He put a gummybear in his mouth, " I'm great a cuddling."_

_The wink the taller gave only made Jimin a deeper shade of red._

_\--_

 He still layed in bed, this time staring at the cieling, finding small faces on the bumps of the surface, eyes making them form into little peices of art. This was far from entertaining, but troublesome, for it would never end. A face turing into elephant,into butterfly, into a hand... He shook his head and shut his eyes tight, shifting his upper body off the squeeky bed. Rubbing his eye, he kicked off the covers.

   Jimin sat there for what seemed like forever, frantically checking if he had woken the younger up from his heavy breathing.

A chill travled up his leg as he walked along the dimmly lightened path to the hall. Water was what he needed right now. 

He pressed the edge of the cup against his lips as he took brief sips of the  liquid. It was too cold for his liking but it did the job. He sighed and stood there , placing the cup into the sink, thinking twice before deciding not to wash it.

His eyes were heavy now, if he had a choice he would have slept that very moment but he knew oh he _knew_ once he layed down he'd have touble sleeping once again.

 It was like fighting a demon named sleep...did demons have names? It didn't matter. Because Jimin named his own. That peice of shit messed with him like no one ever did, it was annoying.

 _"If you're having trouble sleeping..."_ He is.

He didn't need to think twice about that offer before he was standing in front of his member's door. He didn't care if it was a joke, he opened it quickly and quietly shifted inside, making his presence silent and bearable.

He squinted at the darkness, finding Taehyung's outline on his far left. A soft shuffling sound was heard as he made his way to his target.

He froze.

Was this worth it? _' I should have just stayed in the room...i would have been asleep by now."_ He thought to himself as he looked at the tips of his toes. Damn he was tired, the feeling of his forming dark circles felt pulsing as the time grew late.

He didn't know when but he started crying, the salty liquid splashed against his toes, leaving littles rivers by his ankles. He didn't know when he started to bite his lip so hard he could have sworn he tasted blood. And he didn't know when a wide eyed Tae was sitting right in front of him holding his wrist.

"I'm ..s-sorry.." was all he could let out in between his silent cries, rubbing his eye, still looking down but this time his tears were droppnig on Tae's still knee.

"I'm so s-"

"Stop." Jimin looked up at Taehyung who made space beside him, by the wall. "Just get in here, you need to sleep." His voice was husky.

The other just stood,frozen and confused. His thoughts were kicked when his same hand on his wrist pulled him down. His head hit the pillow and the body beside him kept him warm.

He felt more tears stream down his pale face when Tae pulled him close to his chest, arms tightly around the shorter. "It's okay. You're alright.." Tae could hear the other cry against his neck, the river wetting the collar of his white shirt. Jimin wrapped his arms around that taller's torso, tangling their legs together.

Many minutes past and Jimin stopped his ugly sobbing. "Get some sleep.' Tae looked down at Jimin and played with his locks. "It's late."

Jimin placed his forhead on his chest as Tae massaged his head. "Tae tae."

"Hmm?" He couldn't ignore the tiredness in his voice.

"I don't know why I was crying" he chuckled at the thought of himself crying at the edge of the bed like a child, all for no reason at all.

"You bottled.." Tae yawns,"you bottle everything up. It was bound to happen. I'm surprised you didn't storm out the practice room today when the manager claimed you weren't working hard enough. Even I know that was a load of bull. Just look at you." He pulled Jimin back alittle, looking down at him. " you look exhausted." And there it was again, the looked of pity.

"Taetae, don't pity me , I can handle it."

"It's hard not to..."

"hey!" Jimin lightly hits the others hip 

Taehyung gave his little boxy smile and pinched the red head's cheeks "lets sleeeeeeeep. If we don't we wont wake up on time."

"Oh shut up, you never wake up on time, you hypocrite."

The taller just hummed and pulled the blankets higher to their noses, closing his eyes. Jimin took note on how much thicker these blankets were compared to his, and how much more comfortable his body felt in them. His heavy eyes shifted Tae, who was now fast asleep, still holding onto Jimin with little strength. He smiled softly and brought their bodies closer. He could feel the warmth as he took in his scent that always seemed to comfort him.

His eyes grew heavier and soon bits of washed colours filled his eyelids.

He dreamt of nothing. Of course this was expected but once he opened his eyes again it felt like a dream. 

The duo's legs were still tangled together, and Tae's sinful  arm snaked around Jimin's waist, the other placed by him bum.

Their hair was a mess, clothes sweaty from the warmth. But for the first time in a long time, Jimin had a good sleep.

 

 

\--

 

"Jin bring the camera. Now."

Little camera flashes were heard, but neither of them seemed to care, only bringing the blanket above their heads.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:44 am...ZZZzzz..*light snoring*


End file.
